


Childhood

by Wallwalker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Childhood, Drabble, Female Protagonist, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd never cared for Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood

It was easier for Shepard to forget now just how hard it had been growing up on Earth. Easier to think that she loved her home, even back then.

Really, she'd barely tolerated it. Earth had been like hell, hot and dirty and full of people who'd hated her. She'd done her best to help the few people who'd cared, swiped what she could from the planet and ran; life had begun after she'd left.

In space she was Commander Sheperd, feared and respected Spectre. On Earth she'd been Jesi, frightened child. No surprise about who she preferred to be.


End file.
